Prince Syrus
by dark red shadows
Summary: Syrus is a prince that gets abused by his family.He finds a friend but his family takes him away.Syrus gets to go to Dule Acadamy. An Old family enemy is out to kill Zane and Syrus. Will they know what to do or get killed.
1. Chapter 1

The 4 year old Syrus went running down his house's hallways after his parents yet again hit him for playing with children from the village. He was crying hardly. His parents and everyone else in the castel chasing him.

"You better come back here!" shoutedthe king. But Syrus never did stop,all he did was run. Run for his life. He quickly got to the front door. He madly jumped to turn the knob, sadly he was too short. His parents were catching up to him. Syrus jumped more faster. He fainally got to the knob and turned it. He quickly ran out and headed to a place not known to him.

"You know what I say? Good riddance" said the king. His mom was the only one that cared for him. But she hid that and pertended to hate him.

"Yes but we do have to get him back. Or we'll end up in jail" Mom said with no emotion whatsoever.

"Yeah I guess" Zane said.

With Syrus...

Syrus ended up at the park. He saw a boy about his age in a sandbox. He had brown hair and looked like he was having fun. Syrus looked around, he didn't see any adults so he fainally calmed down.

"Hi, do you want to pway with me?"the boy asked. Syrus nodded and sat next to the boy.

"My name's Jaden. What's yours?"the boy asked.

"Syrus"

"So. Why you here?" Jaden asked.

"I ran away"

"Why?" Jaden asked looking surprised.

"I hate my famiwy" Syrus said.

"Now don't say that"

"I do!"

"Well I can't change that" Jaden said. He saw a bunch of adults running their way.

"Oh no" Syrus said as he stood up.

"Prince Syrus you better come back here!" Syrus's dad yelled.

"Your the prince?" Jaden said.

"No I'm not...well yeah, sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted a friend...A real friend" Syrus said. Jaden looked at Syrus's sad face.

"I'll be your friend" Jaden said. But before Syrus could even smile, one of the maids came and grabbed him.

"We told you not to play with people like him" his mom said. Syrus remained silent. When the maid handed him to the king Syrus shouted...

"Bye Jaden! I hope we see eachother again!"

"Bye Syrus!" Jaden shouted back. Zane covered his brother's mouth before he could answer back.

"I'll make sure he never sees you again" Zane said coldly. He felt water on his hand. He saw his brother crying.

* * *

8 years later.

Syrus eventualy forgot about Jaden. But that took 4 years for that to happen. Syrus woke up normally dressed up into what the maids chose for him. He went to the diningroom.

"Thankyou" Syrus said with a smile to the maids that chose his clothes. Even though Syrus seemed happy on the outside his mother the queen knew that the glow was lost from his eyes.

"Syrus I have great news. You will be attending Dule Acadamy" His mom said.

"You mean I passed! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!"Syrus said happily.

"Well We'll miss you" the king said without emotion. _Right he won't miss me even if I died._Syrus thought.

"Oh here's your uniform" one of the maids said as she handed him a red uniform.

"Thankyou!" Syrus yelled as he went to his room. He came back and was heading out the door when...

"Remember Syrus. Nobody knows your the prince!" his father yelled. _That even more great!_ Syrus thought as he smiled.

"BYE EVERYONE!" Syrus yelled as he went to the peir. He saw a boy with brown hair that looked strangely familer. He came this way.

"Hi, your the only one I see with a red uniform like me" the boy said. Syrus looked around the peir. The boy was right.

"Well I'm Jaden what's your name?" the boy asked. _That name...that name...it's so familier._ Syrus thought.

"It's Syrus"

"So want to be friends?" Jaden asked. The way Jaden said friend...was so familier to Syrus.

"Sure" Syrus said with a smile. For once he didn't feel scared...he felt ..._happy_

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

During the year Syrus and Jaden became closer. They made new friends, Chumley, Alexis,her brother, Bastion, Chazz(maybe), and professor Banner. Syrus was even more happier then he ever was. But summer came closer and closer when it fainally came.

"So Sy I'll miss you during summer. Maybe I can see your house sometime" Jaden said while he packed up.

"Uhhhh...I don't think you can" Syrus said also packing up his things.

"Why's that?" Chumley asked.

"Well...my parents don't like visitors" Syrus said.

"I can understand that" Jaden said. "Hey guys, you ever wonder what the castel looks like?" Jaden asked suddenly. The boys went to the cliff and layed down.

"So do you?" Jaden asked again.

"Well sometimes I do. But why wonder when you will never will get a look" Chumley said. Syrus stayed silent.

"Hey Sy you ever wonder?" Jaden asked looking up at the clouds.

"Well...sometimes" Syrus said. They stayed there for a while when they heard a shout.

"Jaden, Syrus, Chumly! TIME TO GO!" Bastion yelled. Bastion kept yelling. They quickly got up and ran down to their friend.

"Bastion your going to lose your voice like that" the 3 said in unison.

"Well it got you down here faster" Alexis said. They walked to the front of the school, where people were being picked up and hugged and kissed. _I hope they don't come here with anything so...well..._Syrus' thoughts were intrupted.

"My mom's here bye guys hope to see you soon!" yelled Jaden.

"BYE JADEN!" they all yelled. Then Chumly left, then fainally Syrus saw one of his maids yelling..

"OVER HERE PRI-" she yelled when Syrus came running as fast as he could and covered her mouth.

"Shhhhh, Cammie. No one knows I'm the prince." Syrus whispered to her. Cammie nodded and went in the car. Syrus was the only person in his family that knew all the servant's names. He was happy about that. He went in the car and didn't see Zane.

"Hey Where's Zane?" Syrus asked.

"He's riding with the King and Queen, Prince Syrus" his friend Lucy said.

"I did say when I'm here with no one in my family you guys can call me Syrus" Syrus said.

"Okay Sy" John said. Syrus smiled at them, they were truly his friends.

"So how long till we get there?" Syrus asked.

"I guess 2 hours our something" Lucy said.

"Just to get to the peir!" John said.

"Yeah" Cammie said. They arrived at the castle, Syrus wasn't to happy about it. Now he has to get through his parents saying that he barely passed the test. He entered the castel doors. The queen looked closly into Syrus's eyes. Something was different about them. Syrus just came in without a word and went to the stairs that lead to his room.

"Wait right there son." the king said. Syrus stopped. He looked scared.

"Y-y-yes" Syrus said.

"Why are you in the bottom rank?" the king._Oh great he knows._Syrus thought.

"I-I-I'm not t-that good a-at d-dueling" Syrus said not looking at his father. The king stayed silent. After a while Syrus started to go back to his room when his dad got in front of him and picked Syrus up by his shirt.

"I will not let a son of mine to ruin this family's name because he is bad at dueling. You are not to have dinner unless you can beat...the chef" his father said coldly. Syrus was crying from his loss of air. His dad dropped him on the stairs as Syrus was thankful for air again. His dad left to the other room. His friends came to his aid.

"Sy are you okay?" asked Cammie. Syrus nodded and stood up.

"Oh great no dinner. I'm going to starve" Syrus said.

"You don't know that" Lucy said.

"I have lower grades then my friend Jaden, and he has pretty low grades" Syrus said.

"Well...we'llgive you some of our food" Jonh said.

"No John. You guys need the food more than I do" Syrus said.

"But even if we die. No one would care. Our parents abandoned me here" Cammie said.

"Mine too" John said.

"But Lucy, your parents were forced to right" Syrus said. Lucy nodded.

"And don't say that no one would care. Because I...would" Syrus said. They looked at him.

"I would. You guys are my friends. I don't know what I would do without you" Syrus said. They were unaware that Zane was listening. Syrus fainally went to bed.

The next morning...

Syrus woke up normally. And changed. Went downstairs expecting to see his friends. They weren't there. His dad caught him looking...

"You looking for your friends, they're never coming back. We heard that you have befriended them so we fired them" the king said. Syrus stopped looking. He just stood there. Tears were filling his eyes. He let them fall. _Who told you this...WHO!._Syrus thought. He went back to is room.And stayed on his bed crying all he wanted.

"You know I was the one to tell them" he heard Zane said. This made him jump.

"YOU DID...WHY!" Syrus shouted. Zane just stood there never giving the answer.

* * *

Summer was fainally over. Syrus never did beat the chef, so he was starving. But all he can think of was his friends. Where they could be, if they're okay. He arrived at the dining room without a word. And left.

He found his friends there. He smiled.

"So Sy how was your summer?" Chumley asked.

"It was fine" _No it wasn't it was the worst EVER!no wait when did I ever enjoy time at the castle anyway?._Syrus thought.

"So how was yours Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"It was the greatest!" Jaden yelled.

"Okay..." all his friends said in unison.

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

After they got on the boat and on Academy Island they went to their dorm rooms.

"So Sy is your brother still here?" Chumley asked.

"Yeah" Syrus said as the 3 unpacked their suitcases. He landed on his bed.

"So want to go outside for a while. It looks great" Jaden said. They nodded and headed for outside. They saw Alexis, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis' brother,Proffeser Banner,and Zane.

"Hi everyone" Jaden said with a smile. "Why's everyone look like they've seen a ghost?" Jaden asked. Alexis pointed behind Jaden. There he saw a cyclone. But the sky looked fine. No dark clouds,nothing. Just blue sky.

"That's weird. The sky's still blue" Alexis said. Then the cyclone came closer.

"What is this?" Zane asked. Syrus took a step back.

"Hey Sy what's wrong?" Chumley asked.

"Mom...told...me about this. She said that there was a person that is mad at the royal family for taking their land even when the royal family won the war. They want to kill the royal family...even if it means killing other people" Syrus said.

"But then why is it here?" Bastion asked. They all shrugged. Syrus looked at Zane. He nodded.

"That is because..." Zane started but the cyclone fainally reached their way and they had to run. The cyclone ended and in it's place was a man about the age of 20.

"Why we meet again...Syrus" the man said. Syrus looked teriffed.

"What do you mean again?" Zane asked.

"I...saw...him...the..day I ran away" Syrus said.

"What! When was that!" Zane said.

"I was...after...I...forgot...about...something important" Syrus said closing his eyes, trying to remember. After a while Syrus' eyes shot open.

"Do you remember?" Jaden asked. syrus nodded.

"So what was it?" Bastion asked.

"It was when I was 4. I ran away for some reason, I was going somewhere. But I stopped and saw that guy in front of me. Telling me something I had no idea what it meant" Syrus said.

"Yes I did. But you don't remember...do you?" the guy said.

"What do you want with him!" Alexis yelled to the guy. He placed an invisible barrier in front of Syrus' friends so they cannot enter.

"To do this" he suddenly walked to Syrus. Syrus tryed his best to get away but couldn't get away from his gaze. He was right over him.

"Sy get away!" Syrus heard his friends say. But he couldn't. The guy put his hand into Syrus' chest and pulled out...a book? After that Syrus fell on the ground.

"Fainally, I have the book" the guy said. He took the barrier down and they all ran to Syrus. He felt cold. But Syrus opened his eyes and sat up.

"Did he get the book!" Syrus yelled paniked.

"You mean the book he's holding now. Yeah" Alexis said.

"Oh no. You have to get it back!" Syrus said.

"Why's that?" Jaden asked.

"If he gets a hold of it then the whole world's in danger!" Syrus yelled. Everyone's eyes widened. They all shot up from the ground and faced with the guy.

"What does that book do!" Chunley asked.

"He can control anybody. And he now has unlimited wishes" Syrus said.

"Indeed I do" the man said. Then suddenly Chazz froze.

"Hey Chazz what's wrong?" Jaden asked.

"Oh no..." Syrus said.

"Why what's wrong?" Bastion asked. Syrus slowly go up from his sitting position and walked to Chazz. He whispered some words and Chazz snapped out of it.

"Huh what happened?" Chazz asked. Then Syrus fell again right into Chazz's arms. The man shook his head.

"Syrus you shouldn't do that after the book is taken" the man said. Syrus got up again.

"I don't care. I don't want my friends...to...get...hurt" Syrus said.

"So you have friends now do you?" the man said.

"Yes he does" Jaden said.

"Well then..." the man said. Then Alexis, her brother, and Bastion looked like what Chazz did. Syrus did the same thing again and they also snapped out of it. But sadly it cured Alexis and her brother but Bastion was still controled. Syrus had his eyes half closed._No I can't black out now. Even without the book._Syrus thought.

"Sy! Bastion!" Chumley yelled. Syrus came back to the task at hand. He saw Bastion held a knife in his hands.

"Oh no..." Syrus said. He whispered new words and Bastion snapped out of it. But Syrus fell on the ground.

"Hey why doesn't he make a wish?" Chumley asked. Syrus got up again.

"Syrus your to tired...don't" Jaden said.

"Well he isn't...making...a...wish...because...then...he...gets...weaker" Syrus said as if he didn't hear Jaden. Syrus went up to Zane.

"Stay still" Syrus said. He reached into Zane's chest and pulled out a quill pen. He wrote in the air and the words came out as if he was writing on paper. After Syrus ended his writing the words went around the man forming a shpere around the guy. It grew smaller and smaller until it disappered. Syrus' book fell from the sphere and landed in Syrus' hands. He pushed it back into his chest. He went to Zane and did the same thing.

"Sy" Jaden said.

"Yeah"

"What just happened? Where did the book and quill come from? And why-"

"I'll explain when we're inside" Syrus said. Then went inside ready for Syrus' tale.

END OF CHAPTER.


	4. Chapter 4

The group went inside and ready to hear what Syrus was going to tell them.

"So Sy, if your mom told you about this guy...who's your mom?" Bastion asked. Syrus looked at Zane.

"...the...queen" Syrus said. The rest of the group were as still as statues.

"But then that means you're-" Alexis started.

"Prince Zane" Zane said.

"And Prince Syrus" Syrus said sadly. They were silent for a while before someone broke the silence.

"So Syrus why did mom tell you this and never did me?" Zane asked.

"I don't know" Syrus said. "Go ask her" more silence...

"Hey guys I think we should be getting to class now" Bastion said. They all nodded and left the room and into class. They were seated and they saw three children at the front of class. These kids made Syrus gasp.

"What's wrong Sy?" Jaden asked.

"It's...Lucy" Syrus said quietly.

End of chapter.


End file.
